roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Moskowitz
Appearance Logan is a really tall young man with relatively thick eyebrows and messy, ink-black hair that has a distinctive tuft falling over his forehead. He has naturally long hair, particularly at the back of his head, but often prefers to wear it short or even cut it. His eyes are a void of black with tinges of dark blue here and there. As he gets older, his rather narrow jawline continues to widen and with time, might look less emasculate. He sometimes wears earrings. Personality Logan is a mostly reserved individual who has lofty expectations of the Pro Heroes and students around him. He is only moved by logic and despite his good looks, does not believe in the necessity to maintain a clean-cut appearance or filter his words or ideas for others. Known to be something of a bully, he often comes off as cold, abrasive, and impatient and exhorts very little energy in most situations, preferring to sit out trifles and trivial matters. Logan is very vocal and unafraid when expressing his ideas. He mentions on several occasions that some of the methods employed by Pros are ineffective and believes certain individuals in the licensed community are undeserving of and should be stripped of their licenses. However, he is a staunch admirer of those he believes leave it all on the field of duty, giving their utmost best to be the kind of Heroes the city and world needs. Despite his apathetic and teasing traits, Logan genuinely cares about his friends and will go to great lengths to protect them. Logan is not at all devoid of joy or humour. Despite his personality, he often grins whenever he is impressed by someone and is known for his dry, often sarcastic quips and remarks. He can come off as insane or losing a few screws sometimes on the occasions when he can be heard talking to himself, having heated arguments or simple conversations with thin air. Those who know him, however, know this behaviour is only due to his quirk. Backstory Raised by a wealthy single mom who somehow still manages to always be there for him, Logan couldn't have asked for a much better childhood. He likes to say there's nothing special about him or his life and often points out how mundane life in the city can be for most people by introspecting. Besides missing a father figure in his life - he was born from artificial insemination - nothing of note has happened to the young man in his 18 years so far, yet. Perhaps now in the Academy, that may all change. A particular highlight of his childhood was a memory of standing in the rain, waiting for a green light while witnessing a heroic rescue by Saltman and a number of Pros down the street. He believes that act of fearlessness and bravery put him on the path he is walking now. At the very least, it instilled in him, the great admiration he has for Saltman. Resources His mother provides most of the things he needs. He occasionally gets temporary jobs to pay for certain items he'd rather buy himself, at least until he graduates the Academy and starts to make a real living doing what he loves. Equipment and Weaponry Logan carries around enough weapons to put any law-abiding citizen to shame... but it is with good intentions: * A collection of small daggers and Swiss army knives he has been adding to since he was a child. * A pair of two-bladed swords that can be separated into four slender swords or conjoined to make one massive weapon. He values these very much because he bought them himself with money he earned during a summer. 'Specialisations' Keen Intellect: Logan has been seen to have keen observation and evaluation skills. He can easily evaluate people's personalities and their mental states. He is an expert on collaborating his equipment and Quirk with one another. He prefers not to reveal his Quirk to prevent opponents from figuring out how he operates. He also quickly creates strategies for dealing with different types of enemies, even those who find a way around his Quirk. Weapon Combat: Without his quirk, Logan relies on hand to hand (which he isn't very good at) and weapons combat, which he brags he is an expert in. He uses his combat skills effectively and is very strong, as well as quick. He can hold his own while surrounded and outnumbered, as long as his opponents have no powerful long-range tricks or effects. Logan took private, arduous fencing lessons in his early years and although it doesn't seem to be a fun memory for him due to how hard it was on him, it does come in handy when he finds himself in situations that demand some form of combat ability or prowess. Quirk 'Type' Mutation. The Eye of Providence (EoP): Logan's Quirk, when "activated", turns his left eye blue with a black star appearing around it (he calls it a Blinking Black Star) and gives him the ability to halve the attributes of any Quirk activated within the 20 meter radius of his Quirk's effect as long as he can see the user. This makes him appear faster, stronger etc. than his opponents in close combat and earned him the nickname "Maelstrom". The Eye is actually a manifestation of a mental parasite that lives in Logan's blood-brain barrier, granting him its abilities while also coexisting with him. It manifests as the blue, tattooed eye and a female voice - and personality - in his head. While Logan can activate and deactivate his Quirk at will, the parasite, which he has named Karen, can make suggestions and displays complete mental autonomy from him. Karen is always in his head, irrespective of whether or not he is using his abilities. Logan has been diagnosed with schizophrenia but the doctors agree that due to his otherwise normal behaviour, his Quirk is certainly to blame for whatever it is his mother thinks is wrong with him. 'Weakness' While powerful, this ability has many drawbacks: * EoP deactivates if Logan blinks or if his line of sight is obstructed. * This Quirk gives Logan a bad case of dry eye, forcing him to blink more often when he uses the power continuously. * Mutation-Class Quirks are immune to EoP. * Once EoP is "deactivated", Logan has to wait a turn to be able to use again and the person (s) on which it was previously used will be immune to its effects for 2 turns. * The Quirk has an inexplicable effect on his hair's colouration, changing it temporarily, from its thick black to a silvery, snowy white when activated. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Academy Students Category:OC Academy Students